Administrator's Control
by Tjeerd55
Summary: "Eugeo! Stay with me, please!" Kirito cried out. Alice sat next to them. Kirito's voice echoed throughout the chamber. He lifted his tear-streaked face up towards the beautiful Quinella. Two strokes of hair crossed over her majestic body laying on her bed. "What have you done to him!" She merely giggled.
1. Integrity Restored

"Kirito." Alice put her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. This Eugeo is not the same Eugeo that you knew."

"All right." Kirito entered his generic battle stance, his sword tilted downwards and to the right. Alice backed off to the side of the room. She put her hand on the handle of her sword, just to be sure.

"Eugeo. You might not remember anything anymore, but you should know this. As the master, I will not lose to my student just yet." Eugeo unsheathed his sword and entered the same battle stance as Kirito. Both his and Kirito's eyes locked on. Alice looked on with concern. About five seconds of silence occured before both Kirito and Eugeo charged at each other with all their might. It looked as if both would crash right into each other. Kirito knew that he had to find a way to curve around Eugeo, as with his newly gained powers, he wouldn't stand a chance. Either he would be blasted away by the force or Eugeo would freeze him where he stood. As they neared each other, Kirito swinged his blade forwards while advancing towards the right. Eugeo clashed his blade against Kirito's and the force of the impact blew Kirito right into the room wall.

"System Call: Generate Thermal Element. Ball Shape!" Eugeo's other hand rapidly filled up with thermal energy as Kirito was recovering from the blow. "It seems I underestimated him." Kirito looked at his right arm holding his sword. "I can still fight, however."

"System Call: Generate Umbral Element. Square Shape!" Kirito quickly gathered umbral energy in his other hand to prepare himself. Eugeo looked at him unamused and aimed his left hand at Kirito. "Release!" The ball of thermal energy jolted towards Kirito. "Release!" Kirito threw the umbral energy forwards which formed a square shield. The thermal energy clashed against the umbral shield. In the meantime, Kirito freed himself from the wall and prepared for the next strike. As he looked forwards, Eugeo was nowhere to be found. "What? Where did he go?" Before he could process it, the umbral shield faded away and Eugeo launched himself at Kirito. "Did he use the umbral shield as a fog to hide himself from me?" Kirito quickly pulled his sword in front of himself to block Eugeo's attack. But Eugeo was already ahead of him. He threw an ice blade behind Kirito which almost immediately created a wall of ice. Kirito quickly looked behind him. "I can use this ice to slide away." Kirito turned back towards Eugeo, who had vanished once again. Kirito's eyes widened as he looked up to find Eugeo about to launch another ball of thermal energy directly at him.

"System Call: Generate Umbral Element. Spear Shape!" A spear-like shape of umbral energy formed in Kirito's left hand. "Release!" Kirito then quickly launched the spear-like shape towards the thermal energy source, blowing it up right in front of Eugeo's face. Kirito slid away from the current battle and shook his shoulders around a bit. The smoke obscured Kirito's vision and as he tried to look through, another ice blade is launched towards Kirito, who barely dodges it. "What, already?" Kirito barely had time to regain his balance before Eugeo dashed right at him. Kirito held up his blade, ready to block the attack. Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword started to glow with a bright shine. But Kirito wouldn't let him be distracted again. He cried out with anger and struck right against Eugeo's sword. And once again, Eugeo outsmarted Kirito. He knew that his Blue Rose Sword would easily overpower Kirito's blade. And yet, Kirito managed to hold up the attack. Eugeo stared right into Kirito's face, filled with rage and anger. Eugeo closed his eyes and snapped with his left hand. The entire room turned to ice in an instant and both Kirito and Alice were pinned against the wall with ice.

"You don't understand. What I've been wanting. Yearning for, for my entire life." Eugeo sheathed his sword and looked directly at Kirito. "But she. She gives me what I want." Eugeo turned around and slowly snaps with his hand again and the ice around both Kirito's and Alice's face melts. "Eugeo. It's all a trap. She's using you." Eugeo turned back around. "Using me?" Kirito tried to break free of the ice. "Yes, she's using you for her own goods. You are not supposed to be a puppet of hers." Eugeo closed his eyes and sighed. "She's using me so that I can receive what I've been wanting for my entire life." Kirito's face turns towards Alice and mouthes a System Call. "All right. System Call: Generate Heat Element." Kirito turns back towards Eugeo. "What is it you've been wanting then?"

"Love for just myself. Someone who devotes themselves to bring me eternal love. As long as I listen to her demands, she promised to give me a pleasure beyond my imagination." Kirito's face turns towards rage again. "Once you've done what she wants you to do, she'll leave you out to dry! You're gonna be left behind and no-one will have loved you!" On that remark, Eugeo immediately unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Kirito's face. "You better shut your mouth now. In a couple minutes, this ice will start to shatter itself. You will slowly break apart." Right when Eugeo was about to step away from them, the ice around Alice had melted and she ran towards Eugeo, blade drawn. Her sword glowed a bright gold as it moved through the air. She let out a fierceful cry as she struck with the blade. Eugeo lifted his blade up against Alice's, stopping her charge immediately. He then pointed the blade at her chin while freezing her sword. "Interference is prohibited. You will remain passive in this fight if you want to avoid being hurt." She started to back off as Eugeo thawed the ice around Kirito. "Now's my chance!" Kirito grabbed at the opportunity and immediately dashed at Eugeo. He shook briefly, before deflecting Kirito's attack with the Blue Rose Sword.

"That is not all!" Kirito backed off and immediately started to chant. "Enhance Armament!" Kirito's sword deformed into a large wave of umbral magic. He swinged the controllable madness a whole circle before he directed it towards Eugeo. Eugeo stood up straight and readied his sword. He turned his entire body upon swinging his blade against the umbral energy. Kirito looked dumbfounded. "Is he trying to counter this just using his normal blade?" But he shook his head. "He's got something up his sleeve. Is he stalling for time...?" Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword started to glow once more. "Enhance Armament." Kirito immediately recalled his enhanced sword and chanted. "System Call: Generate Umbral Element. Square Shape!" Kirito created a big shield to protect both himself and Alice. But with Eugeo's power, the shield couldn't withstand much. Both Kirito and Alice were covered in strong ice, being unable to move. "I suppose I've had enough for now." Eugeo turned towards the stairs, but stopped and began to kneel.

"So, you're Kirito.." A woman with long pink hair seductively walked down the stairs. The clothes she wore left much to the imagination. She snapped her fingers lightly, causing all the ice to thaw almost immediately. Kirito immediately tried to leap at her, but she pushed both Kirito's and Alice's swords away from them. "I suppose you knew who I am." Kirito eyed her around a bit. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue. Her body was slim and curved well. "You're the Administrator, Quinella." She smiled. "I wonder who told you that." She wandered around the two for a bit. "Say, why are you here? Why have you invaded the Axiom Church?" Kirito didn't feel like answering at all. And Quinella knew this. With her own power, she forcefully turned Kirito's head towards her. She put her hand through his hair. "Mhmm... Soft.."


	2. Imperfect Synthesis

"Kirito and Alice, follow me up these stairs. These will lead to my chambers. We have to discuss something there." With that said, Quinella turned around and climbed the stairs. When Kirito approached them, he looked up at the stairs. The top was barely visible and it was quite dark.

"Pff... that's too many." Kirito complained. Quinella giggled a little.

"I thought that the mighty Kirito wouldn't have anything stand in his way, yet a set of longer stairs can destroy his resolve?" She giggled again.

"Fine. I'll climb these."

Alice put her hand on Kirito's shoulder. "Should we really follow her? It might be a trap." Kirito smiles at Alice.

"She might have an alterior motive. I bet she would've tried to slay us both if she wanted. Come on, let's go."

Alice rolled her eyes, before she and Kirito started to climb the stairs. It was a long climb and halfway up Kirito started to sweat a little.

"Sure you can make this, Kirito?" Quinella said in a taunting way.

"I'll show you!" Kirito sped up for about 10 steps, before slowing down again. "Pff, these are some really long stairs. Why did you make these stairs so long?"

Quinella looked over her shoulder towards Kirito. "Well, if anyone would try to invade the tower, like you and Alice, they might tire themselves out before they reach the top. "

Kirito sighs. "I suppose that works..." They finally reached the top of the stairs and entered Quinella's chambers.

"At last, we have reached my chambers. Join me at my bed, we shall discuss there." Quinella made her way towards the bed in the center of the circular room. Kirito, Eugeo and Alice followed her. While walking towards the bed, he looked around. "Quite a roomy space for just a bed." Kirito thought to himself. Quinella approached the bed and sat on the edge. Kirito, Eugeo and Alice stood in front of her.

"So, you might wonder why I asked you to come here, no?" Quinella snapped with her fingers and three chairs popped out of nowhere behind Kirito, Eugeo and Alice. "Please, sit down." Kirito looked at the chair briefly before sitting down. Alice followed, then Eugeo as well.

"Yes. I imagined you'd slay us on the spot there. Why did you interrupt me and Eugeo's fight?" Quinella smiled and swiped her left hand in the air, creating a virtual map of a rather barren area. Kirito inspected it closely. "Isn't this...the Dark Territory?" Quinella nodded.

"This is indeed a piece of land from the Dark Territory. The reason I called you here was to inform you about this. The forces from the Dark Territory are awaiting a perfect time to invade the Human Empire. If the Axiom Church ran out of Integrity Knights, then the Dark Territory would invade with any defenses and run rampant throughout the Human Empire, killing thousands. I can't have you kill any more of my precious Knights." Quinella swiped the map away and walked towards Kirito, lifting his face up to hers with her hand and looking directly in his eyes. "The favor I'm here to bestow on you, is for you to become my Integrity Knight." Kirito shook his head and backed up, off his chair.

"Forget it. If the Dark Territory is such a problem, we can do it without being under your control." Quinella started to laugh rather loudly.

"Do you really think you can defeat the forces from the Dark Territory alone, and in your current state? Don't make me laugh even more than I am right now."

Alice stood up and confronted Quinella.

"Kirito's right. We can defeat the Dark Territory with our own free will. We just need more numbers." Kirito's mouth fell open a little as Alice smiled at him. He quickly regained composure and walked up again.

"Yes. If you free the Integrity Knights, they can fight with more emotion than ever. We ca-" Quinella took hold of Kirito's face again and whispered to him.

"Oh, Kirito. You look so alone."

"A-alone?!" Kirito questioned.

"Don't you want to be loved by someone? Someone that gives their all to love you?" Eugeo froze at that instant and grabbed his head. Alice turned towards him with concern. "W-what... is going on... Who a-am I really?" Eugeo's mind went into overdrive. "Is this all a trick... by h-her...? N-no, that's not possible... b-but, what she is saying will break her promise..." Eugeo, still shaken, looked towards Quinella and Kirito.

"I'm n-not alone, I h-have Asuna." Quinella dragged Kirito closer towards her.

"But she isn't here, is she?" Kirito couldn't believe what she said. "How does she know about Asuna..? Asuna isn't present in this world, is she? What is this Quinella capable of?" As Kirito's mind turned into a trance, Quinella dragged herself and Kirito towards the bed. She sat on her knees as she began to unhook her clothes. Eugeo had already drawn his blade, but his left hand covered his face. "S-she... tricked me..." Eugeo held his Blue Rose Sword with both hands and ran towards the bed as he screamed loudly.

"YOU, YOU TRICKED ME!" Quinella looked over towards Eugeo and sighed. She put out her left hand towards Eugeo and froze him right where he stood.

"I suppose my ritual isn't exactly perfect yet. But you will prove to be another useful test subject." She moved her right hand through Kirito's black hair. "Mhmm... Just as soft as before.." But just as Quinella thought she had Kirito right under her power, she blocked her movement and backed off.

"Y-you're tricking me. I have Asuna. Once I'm done fixing stuff here, I'll go back and see her again. You're done for." Quinella sighed in disappointment.

"Well, this is disappointing." Quinella put her clothes back on and snapped with her fingers. Eugeo was able to move, but instead crumbled to the floor. Kirito and Alice ran towards him with concern on their faces.

"Eugeo! Stay with me, please!" Kirito's face, filled with tears now, turned towards Quinella. "What have you done to him?!" Quinella merely giggled.

"I did as you asked. I freed him from his will as an Integrity Knight."

"But why now, and so suddenly." Kirito questioned.

"I had a plan, but it didn't work out so well. I will be leaving now." Quinella snapped with her fingers once more and started to fade away. Kirito lifted up his hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Quinella giggled again."

"You'll see eventually." She was gone completely, leaving Kirito and Alice looking over a lifeless Eugeo at the top floor of the Axiom Church. They waited for about 10 minutes, when Eugeo finally woke up.

"Eugeo! You're here! Thank goodness..." Kirito, with tears in his eyes and across his face, hugged Eugeo fiercly. Eugeo looked at Kirito with a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm back..." Eugeo and Kirito stood up, with Kirito wiping the tears from his face. "More importantly, I might know where Quinella has teleported to."


End file.
